


Fire Emblem Heroes: Convergence

by VeryButter



Series: Fire Emblem: Convergence [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fire Emblem Heroes Book I Spoilers, Fire Emblem Heroes Campaign, Gen, hi i'm vb and i don't know how to tag, multiple summoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryButter/pseuds/VeryButter
Summary: Not all Great Heroes are destined to save Askr. But the prophecy cannot be called wrong, nor can it be blamed; there wasn’t any way that anyone—or anything—could foresee this threat...Fire Emblem Heroes: Convergenceis the tale of not one, but many Summoners, who all interact with each other across worlds. It goes through the main campaign of the game while also showing moments in between, and has some new story mingled in between.





	Fire Emblem Heroes: Convergence

 

* * *

_I saw it when I was getting ready for school that day..._  
_Not it’s head—it was too big—but it’s tail stuck into my home through the garage door._  
_I approached it, and it started moving… then I followed it out the front of the garage, and I didn’t notice that the outside was all this bright, bluish white light..._

 

* * *

My vision cleared and I let out a small gasp at the sudden change of temperature—it was supposed to be summer, and yet, right now, it was colder than mid-winter Wellington. That was only a brief thought though, as I looked to the ground and found not flat concrete, but ground that was partially stone carved in elaborate patterns, which told me something was _wrong._

“Ooh! You’re here!” a voice spoke. A familiar voice. “So the rite actually worked?”

I looked up and saw Anna before practically having a mental heart attack.

She coughed, and though I tried my best to hide it, my panic was probably _very_ obvious, just based on how my face felt. “Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend!”

I did the mental equivalent of a sigh. “For our kingdom stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou...”

She paused. “And thou...”

Though I wanted to stop her there, because I already knew this whole spiel, I was too tense, shocked and anxious to have the courage to do so, and she continued. “Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don’t look like the thee-and-thou type.”

Before I answered, I took a deep breath to calm myself. “Um, I don’t know. Usually heroes of prophecy don’t really know they’re a part of one, you know?”

I glanced around. I needed to confirm. “Could you… could you tell me where I am?”

“...Fair enough,” Anna began, a small shrug accompanying her words. “You’re in—”

“FOUND YOU!”

I flinched, but the commander twirled around to see the source of the statement, to which I joined. An Emblian soldier… and only one, for that matter. Green, so neutral against her…

“Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already?” she said, glancing at me. “Stand back! I’ll take care of him somehow!”

Though, normally, I’d want to follow that command gladly, I couldn’t help but look to Anna’s hands. She held her axe in one and Breidablik in the other; I thought back to her art, and how she normally swung her axe with two hands. So with Breidablik…

“Anna, give me the gun,” I said quickly.

“...What?”

“The thing in your hands that isn’t your axe, give it,” I clarified; that seemed to do the trick, and she nodded before tossing it to me, it landing on my chest and making it easy to catch. Once I caught it, I hung back as far as I could to avoid getting into the rapidly coming one on one between the two soldiers. I tried my hardest to pay no mind to the fight. And, eventually, it was over, with the gurgled chokes and gasps of the enemy, and I looked back up at Anna.

The dead body was next to her and blood pooled below it. I tried to block it out.

“Whew! We took care of him,” Anna congratulated herself—why did she say we?—and came back to my location. “My name’s Anna—though you already know that, apparently. I’m the commander of the Order of Heroes.”

I realised my slip up just as she mentioned it, and was glad that Anna’s family is kind of strange. I continued listening.

“We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them—the fiends.” Anna’s face became a scowl. I think.

“This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from,” Anna explained, a smile coming onto her face. “Have you heard of the World of Awakening?”

I had to think quick here. Do I lie, do I say something vague, do I say maybe, should I go with humor or logic—

“No, I don’t think so.” Lying it was.

“How about the World of Birthright? Or the World of Conquest?” Anna asked.

“Nope,” I responded; I felt terrible about it, and my teeth felt like they were tingling as I tightened my shut mouth.

“Well, there are so many more!” she said, seeming somewhat unphased. “The Emblian Empire invades those worlds and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom!”

“That soldier was from the Emblian Empire, which will soon invade our neighboring kingdom Askr.” Her mouth lowered and she became serious again. “I was desperate for help. I performed a summoning ceremony. And you just appeared out of nowhere. Lucky us!”

I had a bit of a sheepish smile on my face, but I didn’t comment. Anna continued. “But there’s no time to rest. We have to act fast if we’re going to save our kingdom!”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to convergence!
> 
> apologies for such a short first chapter, but i figured it ended on a good point! chapters will probably vary from including only one part of a Heroes chapter to including multiple for the campaign, and otherwise will be at my discretion!


End file.
